


psychoanalyze

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Fear the Walking Drabbles [10]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Troy doesn't need a counselor.prompt: shrink





	psychoanalyze

“I don’t need a shrink.”

“I’m not a shrink.”

“Then I don’t need a  _counsellor_.”

“I’m not trying to be your counsellor.”

Troy glares at Madison, though her face remains passive. Their postures are equally opposite; he’s slouching, hands fisted at his side and she’s straight backed, hands clasped together in her laps. He’s tense, she’s not.

“Then stop psycho-analyzing me!”

“I didn’t mean to,” she replies, “but I will try refrain in the future.”

It doesn’t soften Troy’s glare; it isn’t enough for him. She’s been playing him from the beginning – he  _knows_. He doesn’t stop it. He  _won’t_.


End file.
